A Different Phantom
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: It's basicly a crossover between DP and Phantom of the opera..well i think. The Casper High drama club is putting on a play The Phantom of the Opera. What happens when a surprise guest comes to the perfomance? DISCONTINUED sry everyone
1. Drama Club

Hey wat up? Darkdannyhot here in my FRIST REAL STORY! Anyway, it's somewhat a crossover between DP and Phantom of the Opera with a twist I guess….I don't know don't listen to me now just R&R!

"Drama Club?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker as they stared at the extra-curricular activities board. "Well it sounds better than Chess Club." Danny replied. They had to choose something…but everything good was full! "Ummm…Cooking?" Tucker suggested. "I can't cook to save my life….I'd be better off with Danny saving my life." Sam commented. "Again." Danny added. "Heh" They laughed, then Mr. Lancer yelled down the hall to make selections quickly. "Look!" Tucker pointed to a list, "There's 3 places left in Photography!" Danny went to sign his name when…WHAM! Dash Baxter pushed him out of the way. "Hey Fenton and the losers, you're not cool enough to be in Photophy!" "Uh…it's 'photography'." Tucker corrected him. "Whatever!" Dash signed his name and ushered Paulina and Kwan to do so. Danny got up from the floor rubbing his shoulder, "Now what?" "Looks like Cooking, Chess or Drama." Sam said. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm up for cooking!" Tuck said. Sam looked at Danny and Danny looked at Sam, "Drama?" He said. "Drama." Sam replied and took a pen and signed the list.

3:00 PM After school Sam and Danny were sitting among the circle of students waiting for the arrival of the Drama teacher in the auditorium. "Hey maybe this won't be so bad." Danny said optimistically, "See! There's Star and Valerie and..." "It's not like we're friends with them." Sam murmured.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh nothing!"

Then the doors swung open and Ms. Paranorm walked to the middle of the circle. "Boys and Girls," She cleared her throat, "Welcome to the Drama Club!" Sam rolled her eyes while Danny straightened up, clearly interested in this more than before. "This session," She continued, "we'll be doing a wonderful classic; The Phantom of the Opera!" Oooo's and Ahhh's came from the students, Danny being one of them. Sam perked up a bit since she loved the Phantom of the Opera. Danny felt someone sit down next to him and looked left. Dash was wiggling his way into the circle. "Hey, I thought you were in photography?" Danny whispered to Dash. "Ugh! I got kicked because I couldn't work the camera!" Dash frowned. Danny laughed, "Excuse me Mr. …." Ms. Paranorm pointed to Danny. "Pha-…..nton." Danny almost lost it thinking of 'phantom', "Fenton yeah." "Well Mr. Fenton, could you please be quiet."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, Auditions for parts will begin next week, here are your scripts." Ms. P handed out packets of paper to Sam and Danny. "Wow!" Danny said, "This is long!" "Most of it's stage directions." Sam informed him. "Oh." He replied.

After school, Danny met Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger.

"Hey guys."

"So how's cooking?" Sam asked

"Great! You guys don't know what you're missin'!"

"No you don't know what you're missin'! We get to do Phantom of the Opera!" Danny told him.

"Wow! Really? Awsome!"

"So speaking of the play, what part do you want Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe the Phantom. But my chances are slim."

"What r u talking about? You'd be great for that part!" Sam told him.

"Must agree" Tuck said

"Well, what about you? You'd be perfect for Christine!" Danny said

"Ahhh, your just saying that!"

"No he's serious."

"yup!" Danny assured her.

"Well the part seems simple and I'd love a main part."

"And if you get Christine and he gets Phantom then you'll get to kiss…well at least once."

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danny yelled

Tuck laughed.

"I'll kiss her once but whoever is the Lord Raul dude kisses her more."

"Awwww! I wanted to see you guys kiss!"

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danny yelled again.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Tucker left for home.

"Good riddance!" Sam said

"See ya gotta practice if I want to get the phantom part!"

"Oh yeah and smooth today with the pha-nton!" Sam laughed

Danny chuckled, "Yeah see ya!"

It was the day of auditions and everyone was nervous. Danny was lined up in the Phantom line and Sam in the Christine line. "Danny Fenton!" Ms.Paranorm shouted signaling his turn. He jumped up on stage, "Please perform scene 5." Ms. P ordered. "O-ok." Danny stuttered. He started reading from the script, "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5…"

"Louder Mr. Fenton."

Danny nodded and continued, "which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ig-OOUF!" Danny had tripped and fell right on his face, and Dash laughed in his line, "Smooth Fentinia!" "Shut up!" Sam said kicking him. Danny blushed, standing and smoothing out his script. "That's all right Daniel, that's what practices are for, continue on." Ms. Paranorm said waving her hand. "Sh-should these commands be ignored," Danny recited, "a disaster beyond your imagination will occur." "Come on Danny, you can do it!" Sam whispered under her breath. "I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O. …" he paused, "G."

"Nicely done Mr. Fenton, nicely done. I must say you were quiet good after your little stumble." Danny smiled and thanked her. 15 minuets later, it was Sam's turn, "Please read scene 1 Ms. Manson." Sam started, "Before my father died, at the house by the sea…." Danny was in awe, Sam was really good at this and he bet her singing would be good too, "wait…I have to sing too!" Danny thought, "Oh crap! Now for sure I won't get the part!" Sam was finished and had done it perfectly, "Wonderful! Wonderful! Ms. Manson that's the best audition for Christine I have seen in 20 years!" Sam blushed a little, and then went to join Danny. "You were awesome!" Danny told her. "You were good too!" She said. "Oh please!" Danny argued, "I fell and stuttered, you didn't do that at all!"

Danny and Tucker sat outside the school.

"She was totally awesome Tuck!"

"In how many years?"

"20!"

"Now I'm really missin out"

Sam walked outside.

"Oh here she comes!" Danny said

"Hey guys" Sam waved

"Hey Christine" Tuck said.

Sam sighed, "Danny what did you tell him?"

"Everything that happened."

"Best in 20 years WOW!" Tucker said

"Shut up! Danny was good too!"

"Sam I already said this! I fell and stuttered; you did perfect!"

"Wait you fell! You didn't tell me that!" Tuck gave Danny a questioning look.

"And I stuttered, I made the Phantom look like a klutz!"

"I bet u still got the part." Sam said

"Yeah right! It's stage crew for me!"

"You haven't even sung yet!"

"Oh now I won't get the job!"

"So what do you have to do for singing auditions?" Tuck asked

"We can sing alone or with someone." Sam told him.

"And it has to be a song from the Phantom of the Opera." Danny added

"So are you two doing it together?"

"I don't know; Sam?"

"Sure uhh… what song?"

"Well there's the Phantom of the Opera song and…"

"Oh lets do that!" Sam said

"ok"

"Well I'll leave you two to plan" Tucker ran off.

"So when can I come over to practice?" Sam asked

"Well my dad has the house filled with ghost stuff and he doesn't want anyone to come over."

"Umm we could practice separately?"

"sure"

"well gotta practice see ya!" Sam said walking away

"See ya Christine!"

"DANNY! Don't be so negative!"

**"**Jazz, I need help." Danny was talking to jazz through her bed-room door. "Well what do you need help wi-ahhh!" She opened the door and fell over a box of Jack's ghost junk. "What's that?" Jack ran up the stairs, "Gasp! My box of beakers!" Danny pulled Jazz up off the floor. "My first beakers and you tore the box!" Jack grabbed some beakers and cradled then in his arms. They slipped into Danny's room and closed the door. "So," Jazz said, sitting on Danny's bed, "what's your predicament?"

"Huh?"

"Problem, Danny, if you haven't been doing well in Language."

"Oh, well you know how I'm in Drama?" Jazz nodded, "Well we have to sing for auditions and I was wondering if…ah…you could…help…me…sing better." He stuttered towards the end.

"Danny, I'm more of the Math and smarts type--"

"But Jazz! Dad's crying over a ripped box, Mom's tone-deaf and I can't sing at all!" Danny yelled.

"Well I guess I could try and help." Jazz said with a sweet smile, "I've read stuff on singing before."

3 hours later Danny could nail low notes and…well…as high as he could go without breaking one of Jack's beakers, and they practiced all week until Sam and Danny's duet. Then, the day finally came.

"Hey Fenton! Bet you're gonna sing like a squeaky locker!" Dash said for the billionth time that day.

"Sam, 'you got the CD?" Danny asked.

"Yeah in my backpack."

"I'm so nervous. I-I-I sound like a SQEUAKY LOCKER!"

"Danny! Clam down! Jazz is a great teacher!"

Danny was more than nervous, he was panicking. And when it was his time to 'squeak' well….

"All right people settle down! Settle down! Next we have Sam and Danny!" Ms. Paranorm shouted which echoed in the auditorium.

"I think you mean 'SQUEAKY LOCKER'!" Dash shouted from the seats with Star and Jeff, the football team hiker.

"SQUEA-KEY! LOCK-ER! SQUEA-KEY! LOCK-ER!" They chanted which made Danny even more nervous.

"Shhh!" Ms. P quieted the crowd, "You may begin!" The music started and Sam squeezed his hand in a 'this-is-it' type of way.

Sam: "In sleep he sang to me,

in dreams he came,

a voice that calls to me and speaks my name,

and do I dream again, for now I find

the phantom of the opera is there is inside my mind."

It was Danny's turn now and he knew he wouldn't be nearly as good as Sam. "Squeaky Locker!" Dash's voice rang in Danny's ears, he knew he could do lots better then Dash and beating Dash at his own game drove Danny to do, what he thought, the impossible.

Danny: "Sing once again with me, a strange duet

My power over you, grows stronger yet,

And though you turn from me, to glance behind,

The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."

He did it! He was wonderful too. Danny felt relief looking at Dash's befuddled face.

Sam: "those who've seen your face, draw back in fear,

I am the mask you wear"

Danny: "it's me they hear."

Sam & Danny: "Through spirit and thy voice in one combined,

The phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind."

Claps came from everywhere, they were brilliant! They walked off stage and into the hall and hugged, "I told you you could do it!" They said simultaneously. "Hehehehe!" "Now all we have to do is wait for the list of parts." Sam said.

"So why am I here again?" Tucker asked as he Sam and Danny walked up to the crowd around the bulletin board. "Because you wanted to see if Sam and I kiss by reading which parts we get." Danny reminded him.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Danny jumped up and down trying to look over the crowd.

"Whoa!" He lost his balance and almost fell backwards if it weren't for Sam catching him.

"Why don't we just do this; MOVE!" Sam said and a few people moved aside for them, "Danny, you don't need to be popular for people to use manors on you."

"Try telling Dash that." Danny replied. They reached the board and Danny was first to reach it. "Let's see…oh-no."

Muhahahaha! Cliffhanger! Will Danny get the Phantom part? Will Sam be Christine? Will Danny and Sam kiss? Tucker hopes so. Well, find out in Chapters….uh….well the rest of the story. 'Til next chapter, DDH.


	2. Practice Kissing

Hey gang, it me DDH! Heh! Reminds me off DDR! Well Chap. 2. Just read it already! (DDH runs off to play DDR)

---------------------------

"What? Oh-no what!" Sam pushed closer to the list, "Danny! You got the part you wanted! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Danny replied, "And you got Christine! That's awesome!"

"So what's 'oh-no'?" Sam asked.

"Look who you gotta kiss." Danny pointed to the name next to Raul.

"Oh, Butter Biscuits!" Sam yelled.

"Hey! Don't use Vlad's sayings," Danny told her, "it scares me."

"Ookaaayyy…uh…Oh Somebody kill me!" Sam tried again.

"Better…I guess." Danny said.

"Tucker's gonna get a kick out of this!" Sam added.

-------------

At the Nasty Burger…

------------

Tucker was cracking up, "You have to kiss _HIM!_"

"OH SHUT UP!" Sam smacked the hat off his head.

"Who woulda thought Dash could make that part!" Tucker said.

"Eugh! Dash! I have to kiss Dash! Of all people!" Sam said.

She sighed, "Well good news for you Danny, you get fangirls."

"FANGIRLS! WHAT FANGIRLS!"

"You gotta surf the web more!" Sam walked out the door.

"NO WAIT! COME BACK! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Danny yelled after her.

"Hey, do I get any fangirls?" Tucker asked.

Sam sent him an IM on his cell.

From: Sam Manson:

Tuck, NO!

"AWWWW!"

"Well…I'm gonna study my part! See ya!"

"Oh and congrats on the part!" Tuck said

-------------------

"Alright, Now that we all know each other's parts," Ms. Paranorm was instructing their 1st practice in the CH auditorium, "I think we should do a little 'role playing'."

"Huh?"

"We'll go around asking people questions and they answer like their character." Ms. P clarified.

"Oh!"

" Okay, you may begin!" Danny looked around, who should I ask? He thought. Then Dash walked up to him, "So, are you a loser?"

"So do you love Christine?" Danny threw back.

"Remember!" Ms. Paranorm yelled, "answer like your character!"

Dash looked at Danny, "Yes."

Danny looked at Dash, "No." And they walked away in opposite directions.

5 minutes later, things started getting fun. People were asking stupid questions and giving stupid answers. Some girls walked up to Danny, "How do you feel about Raul?" "Hate the guy!" Danny answered, "He's mean, doesn't deserve Christine, and thinks I'm crazy for wanting her! And Danny Fenton feels the same way!" They giggled and walked away. Danny walked over to Sam, leaning against the backdrop. "So, do you love me?" Danny asked her. Sam stared at the empty seats in the audience, "Well, my character doesn't."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Danny just answered a question from Val and missed Sam's comment. "Uh…no." Sam said. "Alright, the exercise is over. We'll practice scene 1 for the rest of the day!" Ms. P. ordered. Sam and the others got into position with the others while Danny pulled up a chair off stage. He watched Sam perform perfectly for the rest of the practice.

------------------

Over the next few weeks, they practiced more and more, and the play kept getting better and better. 3 weeks before the show… "DO I REALLY HAVE TO KISS HIM!" Sam shouted. "Samantha, please!" Ms. Paranorm shouted, "It's all just acting! It's not like you really love him! Right?"

"How could anyone like that dit-wit!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"SETTLE DOWN!" Ms. P yelled, "I'll make a deal with you Sam. How about during practices you DON'T have to kiss him."

"YES!"

"BUT… In the performance, you DO have to kiss him."

"AWWWW…CRUD!"

"OKAY! FROM THE TOP!"

Danny laughed to himself on the side, waiting for his cue. This particular practice involved costumes. Danny was wearing a suit, cape, and Danny's favorite part, the mask. He couldn't wait for the performance where he'd have to put make-up on when his mask came off. A stage hand gave him his signal and he walked on.

"ALRIGHT! SCENE 9 LETS GO!" Sam got into position with Danny. Tucker was in the audience watching them practice. "YEAH! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"SHUT UP!" Danny and Sam shouted back.

"MR. FOLEY! IF you DO NOT calm down I'll have you REMOVED!"

"Sorry Ms. P!" Tuck said quietly.

"FROM THE KISSING PART!" Paranorm clapped her hands together.

"NO lines?"

"Yes! NOW Start!"

Sam leaned in and so did Danny. They both hesitated, but ended up pressing their lips together. WOW! Sam thought, I've always wondered what this was like! WOW! Danny thought, I don't wanna stop!

"Alright…um…Sam…Danny… you can stop now…"

They both ignored her, to caught up in the moment.

"HA HA HA HA HA! YES! THEY DID IT!" Tucker screamed from the front row.

"I never knew they liked each other that much." Dash whispered to Star then Star to Val.

Sam and Danny finally pulled apart blushing.

"Alright-y then! Lets start a different scene."

Sorry it was kinda short and blah. But it should get more exciting. Um.. not much to tell ya I guess. So I'm gonna go…right…about…now…….yeah…okay im still here. Uh………… DDH.


	3. An Uninvited Guest

YAY! Chapter…1, 2…3! Yes, It's finally here! Enjoy this VERY captivating chapter! DDH

"Awwww! Do I REALLY have to wear this?" It was the nite, and all the Fentons were getting ready.

"Jack! HOLD STILL!" Maddie was trying to put a tie on Jack but it wasn't working that great. She was wearing a short, black dress with a diamond necklace Jack had given her for her Birthday. She sighed, "Jack, PLEASE! Just put on a tie and suit for once!" He stuck up his nose. "Come on! For Danny?" That did it; Jack gave in and put the tie on. Jazz ran into the kitchen, and she was **_too_** excited.

"Mom! What's taking Danny so long?" She said, clipping an earring on mid-sentence. She was wearing a long navy dress that sparkled a lot.

"Jazz, sweetie, calm down. I'm sure Danny's doing his best to get ready quickly."

"My purse…WHERE'S MY PURSE!" Jazz ran out of the room.

"Isn't she a little up tight?" Danny said walking down the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton turned around to see their son in a suit, long cape, and half a mask. He pulled his cape up over his face so only his eyes were showing.

"Danny, you look positively great!" Maddie gave him a hug.

"Maddie, let him go…" Jack told her.

"Hey Dad! You're wearing a suit!" Danny yelled.

"Well, unfortunately…" Jack replied. Jazz ran back into the room,

"DANNY! You're ready!"

"Uh…yes, I am."

"Ok! Come on! Let's go!" Jazz said walking out the door.

"Uh…Jazz? The show isn't until 6:00."

"I know."

"and it's 4:30"

"Oh….uh… maybe I'll watch TV….ah-heh!"

Then, Danny's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Danny." It was Sam.

"Hi Sam."

"My parents can't come so…"

"What! Your parents can't come! Do they even KNOW what they're missing?"

"It's okay! My Grams is coming. And…yes, they do know what they're missing, 'cuz I was the one who set up a flight to Hawaii today for them."

"So you do want them to come."

"Let's just say, they'd think I actually LIKE the frilly dresses I wear as a costume."

"Oh"

"Anyway…Grams and I are walking to the school and I was wondering if you'd like to walk with us."

"Uh…"

Danny looked at Jazz who was constantly checking her watch.

"Sure. Anything to get away from Jazz."

"Excited?"

"VERY"

"See ya in a half hour"

"Bye!"

"Bye"

He hung up the phone. "Who was that?" jack asked.

"It was Sam; she wanted me to walk to the school with her and her Grams."

"But, I thought you were riding with us in the ghost assul-I mean RV."

"I think I might walk there."

"Okay….MADDIE!" Jack ran in to the kitchen where Maddie was.

"Jack, what?"

"I think I need to have the talk with Danny."

"Um…why?" She questioned

"He's going to walk to the school with S-A-M!" Jack sounded panicky

"Jack, Sam and Danny are best friends…why do you think he needs the talk?"

"Sam's a GIRL!"

"And you haven't noticed that in 11 years?"

Jack stared blankly at her, "But…bu…Well, he's 14 now! And this is when he starts to like THEM."

Maddie sighed, "Jack, I don't care if you give him the talk now. I…"

"WO-HO!" Jack ran back to Danny, "Son, we need to have an important talk."

"Oh-no, not…"

"Now, I know you probably like this _girl_ at school and…"

"Probably can't wait to kiss her?"

"Probably…" Jack's eyes widened, "uh…did we already have this talk?"

"Yes, 5 times to be exact."

"Oh… I'll leave now." Jack walked off and sat next to Jazz on the couch.

"Jazz, we need to have an important talk…"

Danny walked outside and looked up at the clear night sky. He thought about the joys of flying and being half ghost, and all the times Sam had been there to help him. Then, he saw Sam walking down the street. He waved, "Hi Sam!"

"Hey Danny!"

"Where's your Grams?"

"She took the truck."

Grams rode by in a monster truck doing 90, "WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO! PEGGY'S HOT TONIGHT! WOOOOOT"

"Uh…let's go then…"

They started down the street, "So, are you ready to kiss Dash?" Danny asked

"NO! I'll never be ready to kiss that thing!" Sam yelled, "But I did bring my goth mouth spray."

Danny edged closer and grabbed her hand and they walked down a few blocks hand in hand.

Sam checked her watch, "Oh my gosh! It's 5:25! We're gonna be late!"

"Not if I can help it! I'M GOING GHOST!" 2 glowing rings formed around him and he changed into the infamous Danny Phantom. Danny scooped up Sam and they flew the rest of the way arriving at 5:29.

"Alright People! Let's move!"

Everyone was rushing around getting ready for the show. Dash was hooking his cape on, Sam was spraying mouth spray in her mouth, and Danny was…well…playing with his mask.

People started filling up the seats, "Looks like it's gonna be a full house." Sam told Danny. Just then, the Fenton family came back stage, "Son, I'm just wishin' you good luck!" Jack said, "I-I'm SO PROUD!" He started crying.

"Uh… you better go find your seats," Danny said shooing them out of the room, " Ya Don't wanna be in the back….TRUST ME!"

He closed the door behind them.

"I'm so nervous!" Sam said.

"Don't be nervous…you'll be great!"

"I should'a brought my good luck charm." Sam said with a giggle.

"How about a different type of good luck thing?" Danny asked.

"Sure."

They both leaned in… almost there….

BAM! "WOAH! Uh…sorry to disturb what you 2 LOVE BIRDS are doing." Dash had just walked in. (DARN! SOOO CLOSE!) Danny and Sam backed away from each other, "What…us? Uh…We weren't doing anything!"

"Heh! RIGHT!"

"Ugh! Dash, just get out!" Danny pushed him out of the door just like his family.

"Now…where were we?" They made another attempt when… "SHOW TIME PEOPLE!"

"Can I just get _one_ moment that's calm!" Danny yelled.

The show started 10 mins later and the Fentons were in the front row along with Tucker. There was Ooo's and Ahh's from the crowd while there was romance, tragedy, and exhilarating scenes on stage.

Danny stood on the side during a scene where Sam and Dash kiss. (EWWWW!) I don't know how she can go through with that! He thought. They kissed; "YUCK!" he stuck out his tongue and looked away. Sam walked off towards him, "Aouth say lease." She said keeping her tongue out of her mouth.

"That was: Mouth spray please, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Here you go!" Danny handed her the bottle. She sprayed 3 times, "Thanks….uck!"

"Well, I'm going on." Danny said walking out near the curtain. He looked up at the 5th balcony; a dark shadow moved and Danny caught a glimpse of it, what the heck was that? He thought.

"Psst! Danny! Danny! Go on already!"

"Oh-ah!" He jumped on stage.

What was he looking at? Sam wondered. She looked up at the balcony Danny was looking at; she saw the shadow too.

"What the…"

"Miss Manson! Go!"

She ran on to Danny.

They said their lines, "This is it!" Tucker whispered to Jazz.

"Finally!" She replied.

Over near Jack and Maddie….

"Is this the scene?" Jack said munching down on popcorn.

"Yes Jack I believe it is."

"What if they actually ARE kissing, like…you know…not acting." Jack was nervous about, well, you know.

"Jack, don't be silly. And if it really is kissing, I think he's old enough to do that now."

"But…but…Maddie! I was only 20 when I got my first kiss!"

"Yeah, I remember. But I'm not Grandma Jack."

"Uh…I think you mean GRANDMA Jack." Jack told her.

"No Jack I said grandma not GRANDPA Jack."

Jack scratched his head, "Uh…Oh look! Here it comes!"

Danny and Sam leaned in; then Jazz looked up at the same balcony they were looking at. The shadow emerged from the back, "Tucker look!"

"Jazz! There going for it!"

"NO TUCKER! LOOK!"

He turned his head, "What the…."

By then Danny and Sam were so close…

"Well, well, well! The Phantom of the Opera! I must say, it's one of my Favorites."

Oooooooooooo! Who's fav. Show is it? What/who's in the 5th balcony? Will Danny and Sam ever kiss on stage? I REALLY got you there! HAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-COUGH-COUGH! Im okay! Well, let the suspense be the end until another captivating chapter of…A DIFFERENT PHANTOM!

DDH


	4. The True Phantom

Okay so. Here's what's up. I reread this story after I got the review from Akira'kitana asking why I'd stopped. So when I read the end of chapter 3, I thought it was like murder to leave it all at that! So Here I am, a year later from the start of it typing the end. This chapter might sound a bit different cuz when I started this, my writing skills were ick. Now I have a bit more experience under my belt. Hope you enjoy this!

Danny and Sam immediately turned to where the voice was coming from. The audience was gasping and screaming.

Danny growled, "Plasmis" (AN forgive me, I have no clue how to spell Plasmis anymore)

"Danny," Sam whispered with an edge of uneasiness, "What is he doing here?"

"I-I don't know…"

Vlad clapped, "Bravo! Bravo! Now why stop? I must say I was pretty captivated there."

An evil grin crept up his face.

Danny took in a breath, "I'm-." He looked around at all the people.

_Shoot! I can't go ghost with all these people around!_

He quickly looked for an escape route and suddenly dashed off stage.

Vlad laughed, "Oh I must say, he did always seem like a scared-y cat."

Then, Danny returned on stage but as Danny Phantom. He jabbed his finger at Vlad.

"What are you doing here, Plasmis?!" Danny demanded.

Vlad tossed back his head and gave another evil laugh, "Oh my dear boy! Can't I just go out to enjoy the theater without being accused of a crime? Hm?"

"But you're always up to something…" Danny floated up to where Vlad hovered, "Always."

"Well maybe I thought it was time for a change…" He shrugged.

Danny folded his arms.

"I must say Daniel; you were always the type to stubbornly refuse what I say!" With that Vlad knocked Danny down onto the stage with an ecto blast.

Danny landed with a thud. The crowd screamed. Danny recovered quickly and ran off the stage, this time Sam followed him. But Vlad swooped down in front of her; blocking her way.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Now just where do you think _you're_ going?" He grabbed her and disappeared into smoke.

"Ms. Paranorm, you need to get these people out of here." Danny held his teacher by the shoulders, "They could be in danger. Plasmis is a very powerful and evil ghost. Someone's gonna get hurt!"

Ms. Paranorm blinked and nodded. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Now!" Danny yelled and she moved from her spot ushering Dash and Kwan to help her.

Danny flew back out and looked around.

_Where did he…_

"Where'd he go?!" He shouted at the audience.

Nobody answered.

"C'MON! Tell me what happened! If you don't someone might be in trouble!" He screamed desperately.

Tucker stood up from his seat, "He took Sam and disappeared!"

Danny stopped breathing. _He took…_

He roared with anger, "I swear, when I get my hands on him I'll-."

"You'll what?" Vlad's smooth, mocking voice came from the balcony, "Suck me into that little thermos of yours? Oh how frightening!"

"Vlad, let her go."

"Why? Just so your friend here will be safe? Don't worry young Daniel; she's perfectly fine with me. That is until you decide to decline my offer once again."

"This is what it's all about!?! Your stupid little apprenticeship?! You have gone WAY too far with this Vlad!" Danny shouted, his hands beginning to glow green.

Vlad chuckled, "Well, come visit us with your answer. If you can find where we are…"

He disappeared with Sam just as Danny shot a blast at him.

"UGH!" Danny sighed in frustration and turned invisible. He soared down to where Tucker was sitting.

"Meet me outside the entrance." Danny whispered into Tuck's ear.

Tucker got up and ran out the doors. Danny turned visible again.

"You have a ghost tracker on your PDA, right?"

"Yeah." Tucker whipped out his PDA and pressed a few buttons, "Looks like they're still in the school. But…this is weird…it looks like they're…"

"Underground." Danny finished, "I was too busy panicking to see it before. The Phantom of the Opera is his favorite."

"And…?" Tucker prodded.

"Where does the Phantom steal Christine to?"

"Uh…that underground dungeon place?" Tucker answered.

"Exactly." Danny phased through the floor, "They're in the basement."

Tucker paused, gathering all the info.

"Well, wait for me!" He ran off to find the stairway to the basement.

------------------

Danny floated through the dark hallways underneath the school. Pipes were dripping and forming puddles on the floor. He finally came upon a door where he heard laughs from behind it. He tried to open it but it was locked. Danny charged up a blast and sent the door flying into the room.

In the room there were only two things he saw. Sam: tied to a chair. And Vlad: pacing the room.

"Knock, knock." Danny said.

"Oh I love these jokes!" Vlad replied, "Who's there?"

"The delivery man."

"I don't believe I've heard this one before…"

"And he's delivering your knuckle sandwich!" Danny flew at Vlad and smacked him in the face with a green fist. Vlad slammed back into the wall.

Danny rushed over to Sam, "Sam, are you okay? Did he do anything to- OUF!"

Vlad retaliated by shooting a couple blasts back at Danny. He skidded across the floor from the blow. Danny stood up slowly and covered the gash he's gotten from sliding on cement.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I told you once and I'll tell you as many times as it takes: I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!" Danny shouted at him.

"But Danny, we could rule the world! We could rule the world and the Ghost Zone! Both you and me, together we can make it possible!"

"Vlad, you know this more than anyone else. I could care less about power! I care more about the innocent lives that you'd destroy to rule to world!"

"Oh boo-hoo. So a few people get killed in the process. But with that power, you could stop all that evil." Vlad coaxed.

"I would be the evil!" Danny protested, "The answer has been and always will be NO!"

Vlad laughed that annoying laugh of his and charged a pink energy ball in his hand, "Yes, but you're forgetting something this time."

"What's that?" Danny asked dryly.

"Leverage is key. And _I_ have the leverage!" He pointed the ecto ball at Sam sitting helplessly in the chair, "Wrong answer, and well, my hand might slip and…"

BAM! Vlad tossed the energy at a pipe and it spilt in half. Sam screamed, Danny winced, and Vlad grinned.

This made Danny hesitate; it was like a game of chess, he had nowhere else to move. Checkmate. He looked over at Sam and his heart sank. _She'll understand._

"Vlad," Danny said with a sigh, "My answer is…"

Vlad's lips slowly curved into a smile.

"No." Danny said firmly.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow, "You know what this means then?"

Danny hung his head, "Forgive me Sam."

A tear trickled down her cheek. Danny was far behind following suit.

"Well then my dear Samantha, it has been truly nice knowing you."

A pink ecto blast charged in Vlad's palm as he slowly inched closer to Sam.

Danny dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Danny," Sam's fearful voice said softly, "It's the right thing."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

But it didn't come.

OH! I SOOOOO got you there! I'm sorry if this seems a bit off the story line; it's hard to jump back into your train of thought from months ago. I actually up-ed the rating to T because of the somewhat violentness of this chapter. And don't worry, I'll add chapter 5 really soon. "til then! DDH


End file.
